Sunshine Gone
by crazyjman80
Summary: An ordinary day at Uranohoshi suddenly becomes deadly when Aqours has been tasked with a deadly and very dangerous task of surviving a madman's quest for revenge, and the worst part about it is, Riko and You are right in the middle of it. Can they survive, or will their only hope allow them to perish at the hands of global terrorism?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the usual cool and calm night. The moon shone down onto the bay, reflecting its light like diamonds, the clouds barely covered much of the sky and the wind blew gently through the trees. Stars would normally be visible as well, showing off the beautiful Japanese night sky. Unfortunately, tonight is rather different than usual. Hundreds of artificial lights were on tonight, drowning out the starlight.

The prestigious all girls school, Uranohoshi High School, had some new guests tonight. Parked outside of it, at least fifty police cars, all with their lights on and flashing. The surrounded the school at every exit. The unwanted guests inside the school were not leaving.

Every officer outside had their guns on the ready, choppers flew around creating an inescapable perimeter. The front door to the school was basically destroyed as well, with a large truck that has broken through.

Inside was an even worst visual.

Hundreds of bodies lay in defeat. Bloody and covered in bullet wounds. Normally the white and grey sailor uniforms were as gracious as the students who wore them, now they were strained dark red. The floors looked as if they had been mopped using blood. Inside the gym. 12 terrorists held the a few small groups of survivors hostage. Most of the terrorists were dressed in assorted camouflages from across the world. Mostly woodland or urban designs.

Among them, were a few members of Aqours. Chika Takami, the traumatized leader of her idol group, held the dying first year, Yoshiko Tsushima, in her caring arms; Yoshiko's legs were soaked in her own blood, and her right arm was bent in the wrong direction. Hanamaru Kunikida, on the other hand, was sat in front of a TV with a gun pointed at her, no apparent injuries were on her while Riko Sakurauchi and You Watanabe were strapped down together in chairs, held at gunpoint by the leader. Riko's face dripped with blood oozing from her left eye, and You's face riddled with bruises.

"Just let us go!" Riko pleaded. "You got what you wanted, now let us leave!"

"Oh no. I haven't gotten what I wanted yet." The man with the over sized light machine gun told her. "Oh no no no, I haven't gotten what I wanted yet." He giggled to himself.

"Please!"

"You wanna fucking die girl! I will fucking shoot you where you stand. You think this is a fucking joke!" He screamed pointing the light machine gun at the idol. "I hold all the fucking cards here! I have already won! I can kill you now and nothing would go wrong with the rest of my plan!"

He went in and kicked Riko in the bleeding eye. She screamed out in agony.

"Actually come to think of it. Fuck it, I'll kill you now, save me the trouble of hearing a dumbass 'let her go' speech from daddy." He laughed to himself pointing his LMG at her.

"Leave her alone!" Chika tried to defend her rising to her feet.

"Sit the fuck back down or I swear to God I'm gutting you like a pig!" He screamed at Chika.

Riko continued to scream in pain. He turned his attention to Riko again.

"Cry for help all you want we ain't never-"

"Wait!" Hanamaru finally cried out. She stood up throwing aside her fear. She rose from her chair jumping forward. The leader suddenly turned to Hanamaru.

"What the hell?" He wondered out loud.

"You need to stop this! You've killed a lot of innocent people, it needs to stop!" She pleaded.

He backed down slowly. "Get. Get back into your chair." He calmly commanded her. Hanamaru suddenly got aggressive, more so than before.

"No! I have had enough, of watching you kill my friends and hurt innocents!" She began rattling off. "I want you to stop! If you stop this, then I…" she suddenly stopped, but continued after thinking for a moment again. "There's a lot I can do to you."

"Please Maru, sit down and-" he calmly tried getting her down, but she cut him off again.

"No Damnit! All of my friends are dead because of you. Ruby, Dia, Mari." She slowed down. "You hurt Yoshiko-chan, you ripped out Riko-chan's eye-"

"All in the name of justice and order."

"Killing them isn't doing any good! Before you hurt anyone else, just stop already let us go. You've already killed most of the school, most of the police who tried to help us, took lieutenant Okazaki's legs." Suddenly, Hanamaru realized she just fucked up.

And it suddenly dawned on him, she hadn't been aggressive before, only now for some reason did she man up and begin yelling at him, especially the fact that she brought up something she should have no logical reason knowing.

Why?

She was stalling. He confronted the issue head on and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, yanking her closer to himself. "What the…" he pulled her hair aside to see a wireless headset hooked up in her ear. "No."

Hanamaru, realizing how screwed she really was tried pleading to the madman. "If you just stop, Rainbow will let you go. They won't hurt you, or kill anyone, just stop… please." Hanamaru pleaded while crying.

"You Bitch…" he mumbled squeezing her collar. "You fucking Bitch!" He screamed as he pulled the earpiece out of her ear violently. "You were supposed to be perfect." He shook her around. "You were supposed to be my angel, and you fucking betray me like this?" He suddenly slammed his forehead into her face, knocking her back. "You fucking! Goddamnit!" He screamed as he shoved her away full force. Hanamaru landed on the floor face first as her nose bled violently. He had just busted her nose into two.

Unbeknownst to him, the wall to the south of the gym was being armed. The men behind the wall planted explosives, they were armed and primed to create an opening to the gym fit them to get in. The 4 armed men placed the a breaching charge against the wooden wall and suddenly burst into the gym. The explosion was loud and fiery, sending wood and shrapnel of all sorts flying around the room.

He turned around a saw the black uniforms enter the room with their guns pointed inwards. The room lit up with gunfire and terrorists soon began hitting the floor. He reacted as soon as the explosion hit and he quickly grabbed the first person he could as a human shield, and it was unfortunately Riko.

Chika attempted to dive to Riko, but was immediately grabbed and pulled to the floor by one of the survivors to avoid the gunfire. "Riko, NO!" She called out trying to save her.

He pulled her off the chair violently and used her as a shield from the oncoming aggressors. She tried her best to fight out of his arms, but he was much too strong for her to break loose. The bullets whizzed by them as the rescue team arrived. He managed to pull Riko to a door that lead back into the main building.

She grabbed a hold of the door frame and tried to hold herself in the gym, but that effort failed miserably. She saw the figure of a man dressed in all black come sprinting towards them. Riko reached out to him as she knew who it was.

The terrorist began shooting in his general direction. Riko suddenly got an arm wrapped around her neck, and pulled into the hallways leading to the main building. Riko closed her eyes as tears of fear rolled down her face. _Please… daddy… help me..._

 **Fifteen years earlier.**

"Hey Sergeant. " The new recruit called out.

The recruit's name was Hideyoshi Sakamoto. A 21 year old Japanese Special Forces unit, he worked out of the Self Defense Force as infantry until recently. He had been recruited by the U.N. to be apart of a special team of other Black Ops troops.

He held onto seatbelts on the helicopter. It was his first time actually riding one of these., it didn't help that the only light in the chopper was a constant red light in the front. It was the finest of transport choppers of the era, the CH-46. Better known as the Seaknight. It was graciously donated by the United States Marines for his team to use whenever they wished.

They were using the Seaknight because it was the best choice in helicopter for an operation like this. There would no doubt be at least about dozen or so injured hostages (some might require a stretcher to get out), so extra storage capacity would be needed.

The chopper was full of 5 other uniformed men in black combat uniforms, full tactical gear. The only variance in color they had were their respective countries woodland camouflage jackets. One of them had the American Flag on his shoulder, one with a Spanish Flag, and another Japanese, while the other two had British flags. He was trying to communicate with the only other one from Japan. Sergeant Major Tetsuyo Sakurauchi.

He sighed an irritated moan. "What Sakamoto?"

"I was thinking, what if when we finish this, we check out a local strip club."

"I'm thinking they'll get offended if you only throw yen at them instead of… whatever fuckin currency this place uses." Sakurauchi sighed.

"I think that would be the pound." One of the British soldiers told them.

"No I was just thinking, you know, it's my first time being in England and my first time doing a combat mission with you guys. Maybe I should celebrate." He argued.

"Yeah and maybe we should all just a get mug that says 'I'm a fuckin retard, look at me.'" Sakurauchi replied.

"Well sorry. Maybe you should get a 'world's best dad' mug, and then smash it since you clearly fuckin suck at it." Hideyoshi said in response.

"Dude, I haven't even seen her since maybe a week after the towers fell in New York." Tetsuyo reminisced.

"Oh yeah. That whole ordeal." Hideyoshi sighed. "That was a joy to watch. It's even better when you had front row tickets to all of it going down, uh, no pun intended."

"Well maybe this will be the mission that incapacitates me and sends me home to my daughter, then that would be great."

"I'll shoot you in the foot right now if that will please you." Hideyoshi offered.

"Will you two shut the fuck up over there?" Captain Cox told them. He was the American, he had a sight stubble, but nothing that was violating dress code. If it weren't for the helmet, more of his face would be visible. "Okay guys. You know the drill." He said rising up from his seat. Everyone else did the same as the back door began opening.

The crew chief for the chopper began speaking into his radio, likely informing his superiors the mission was a go.

Sakamoto felt excited about his first mission. It was going to be an exciting first day on the job. He quickly loaded his rifle, a G36C with several attachments on it: a red dot sight of some form, a grip, a flashlight, and a silencer attached to the barrel. The lights inside the chopper went dim as the rear opened all the way. All he could see was rain outside the helicopter, heavy rain, even a lighting strike. Hideyoshi slipped his night vision goggles on, as did the rest of his team.

Cox moved over to the rope and grabbed it tight. "Okay. We'll Sweep and Clear, then extract the hostages to the roof when we're finished." He told the crew chief. The lieutenant (crew chief) nodded. "Good. Be ready for med-evac back to Lakenheath at a moment's notice. Everyone else, let's rock."

Sakamoto grabbed the rope next to Captain Cox. Without hesitation, the team leader jumped down and fast roped down onto the dark building. Sakamoto and rest of the team followed. When he reached the bottom, he raised his rifle in preparation for what might come. As soon as the rest of the team was on the ground, the chopper flew off, becoming invisible in the heavy downpour.

"Alright. Semper Fi." Cox said into his Mic.

The mission had begun..

 **A/N. Wow, what the fuck is happening. I guess… we're going to find out, aren't we?**

 **Tune in, next week (or,whenever I get around to it) to see what the actual hell is happening here.**


	2. A Big Day for Uranohoshi

" **We first fought the heathens in the name of religion, then Communism, and now in the name of drugs and terrorism. Our excuses for global domination always change."**

 **Serj Tankian**

…

 **01: The Uranohoshi Massacre**

 **Present Day.**

The sun shone down upon the all girls school like a wave of energy. Clouds lingered overhead, slightly tainting the perfect sky. Seagulls flew by the school in a V formation, soaring just over the roof of the school.

Inside, the few hundred students in attendance began their afternoon routines, mostly getting to their club rooms, retrieving things from lockers or loitering somewhere in the halls.

Outside in the parking lot, twenty or so sedans and minivans remained parked. Mostly Mitsubishi's and Honda's. There was a navy blue Ford Expedition parked in a reserved space, the license plate read MARI. Because Mari apparently has her own car.

A few new vehicles pulled up to the school. 6 Black SUV's. They appeared to be some form of imported make and model. A few large semi trucks also arrived, backing into a alley and pulling into the drop off location for supplies in the school. People brought in supplies to school as always, usually paper and food for the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, inside the school, there were school idols working on ways to improve their music. The one thing all school idols must do is make music and sing. The club all gathered around and listened to various CD's that had been brought in by Mari. They figured if they studied the top 100 songs, they could figure out what made them so popular. Of course, since they were brought in by Mari, most of them were metal. For example:

 _In Bloom_ by _Nirvana_

Everyone gathered around the CD player as the Nirvana song played. Everyone's mind began to wonder what the metal head would play next. "Well Mari. That is… interesting music." Chika was at a loss for words. She was surprised at what the American had brought her. It wasn't that it shocked her, instead it just genuinely surprised her that music like that grew to be so popular at one point. "So what I'm getting from this is 'sound really angry when we sing?"

"No no no, the way the guitar work is. We need someone who can play the guitar well enough to lead on the crowd while we mesmerize them with our performance." Mari bragged.

Riko sighed. "I get the feeling you think it should be you?"

"Damn right!" Mari cheered.

"I get the feeling we should stick to modern day hits." You interrupted. "Capitalize on what's hot now."

"Oh come on, even if we don't play the guitar we should at least try something just as good. Like a heavy bassline." Mari pointed out hitting the 'next' button on her phone. The Bluetooth speaker on the radio started playing Rob Zombie really loudly.

Yoshiko jumped up feeling like her presence was needed. "Yohane the great and powerful will blow them all away with her mighty power, and-"

Hanamaru stopped her before she could make a bigger fool out of herself than she already had.

"What about what muse did?" Chika suggested.

"I thought that's what we were already doing?" Mari suggested. "And see how well it's working out."

"Well… it's just a suggestion. What do you think Riko?" Chika asked.

Riko sighed. It was going to be a long adventurous afternoon, she could tell already. It was another day where they got into one of these conversions again. Riko would give generally speaking, the same responses as usual.

Whatever the case, Riko sighed. "Well what if we tried… umm."

Chika groaned. "Great, we're screwed."

A quick sudden earthquake rattled the room. Maybe a 3.0.

"Well that was interesting." Kanan noted.

"That was lame." Mari groaned. "Back in L.A., there was always earthquakes, this is nothing."

Dia groaned. "No one cares about the earthquakes in America. Hell this one wasn't even bad, so quit complaining about it."

"Exactly, that's why I'm complaining. I was hoping for something we'd have to hide under a table for." Mari admitted, smiling.

You looked around. "Guys, that felt more like an explosion than an earthquake."

Dia was the only one to take her seriously. "Good point. But where's the boom then?"

"Ummm…" You thought for a second and then realized she was right.

Chika suddenly chimed in again, gaining You and Riko's attention. "I got it, we'll perform naked." She basically yelled jokingly.

Ruby was the only one to not figure it was a joke. Her face turned red as she suddenly retreated to the corner.

Dia shielded her. "Okay. That's stupid, we're not doing that."

"It was a joke." Chika replied.

"Well Ruby didn't think it was." Dia defended the smaller idol. Slowly, Ruby seemed to calm down and return to her normal self.

Mari chuckled to herself. "I wouldn't mind seeing Kanan perform naked."

A large red blush formed on Kanan's face. "That's…" she paused. "Stupid, think of something else."

Some noises from down the hall went off. "Hey, listen to that. Someone's setting off fireworks of some kind in the Chemistry lab."

"The Chemistry Lab is that way Chika." Kanan pointed in the opposite direction of the noise.

"No, down that way is room Chemistry." Chika told her.

"That's the old Chemistry Lab. They haven't taken down the sign yet." Kanan replied.

"No they did. Just last week they took it down already." Dia told them.

"They tour down the sign to home ec." Ruby told them.

"Are we not gonna talk about the fact that Mari is trying to turn Aqours into a metal band?" Kanan asked.

"Of course. If we become a Industrial Metal group, then we'll be so unique we might actually accumulate a large following for being so different." Mari laughed. "Besides, I'm still voting we perform basically naked."

Yoshiko suddenly heard her calling. "How about we follow the holy gospel of the heavens music." She returned to her chuuni mode. "We do as the Big Four tell us. We shall Reign In Blood!"

Mari was jumping with joy. "Oooooh, I love Slayer!"

"Take a look to the skies just before you die…" Yoshiko started.

"It's the last time you will!" Mari cheered. "Wow, I'm actually enjoying your presence now Yoshiko."

"My name is Yoha-" Hanamaru cut off Yoshiko again before she could get in the way.

 _Pop, pop, ratatatatatata._

"Seriously, what is that even?" Chika asked out loud.

"Could be someone complaining about the loud music, Mari." Dia aimed her latest comment at the blonde.

"Or Yoshiko's attempt at speaking lyrics." Kanan also noted.

"Well sorry, I'll turn it off then." Mari complained switching off the radio.

Suddenly something caught everyone's attention. Screams coming from the outside. Everyone was drawn to the peculiar noise.

"Is someone watching a movie?" Chika asked walking closer to the door when suddenly.

 _CRASH._

It was one of the other students at Uranohoshi. Her face was soaked in blood and she stared into the room, banging on the door. It was enough to startle the entirety of the school idol club. Everyone had their own way of reacting to it.

Ruby cowered behind Dia, who wrapped her arms around her in fear. Dia embraced Ruby because, even she was scared shitless. Hanamaru stared at her as if this were a joke while Yoshiko flinched.

Kanan and Mari both suddenly grabbed a book off the table,ready to throw it at a moment's notice. Chika took a step back into Riko and You, who both grabbed the idol leader.

"Run!" The girl outside screamed in terror before her face exploded onto the window as her body dropped to the floor. Suddenly, the popping noises were explained. They were gunshots. Someone was killing students at the school.

"What the-" Kanan tried to say before bullets ripped through the paper thin walls of the school. Everyone dropped to the floor to avoid the gunshots.

"Oh shit, run." Chika panicked trying to lead everyone outside. Everyone followed her orders without hesitation. She led them to the sliding window leading outside. They all quickly got behind the wall. As soon as they were behind the safety of concrete, the listened to the gunshots. Rapid fire.

"Chika, it sounds like there's more than one of them." Riko told her.

"I can hear that." Chika answered.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Kanan grabbed Mari by the collar, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Hey wait for us!" You called out to them. She looked to over her shoulder. "Chika, come on!" She cried out.

Ruby and Dia panicked when they saw them leaving, Dia grabbed Ruby by her shirt and yanked her off in some other direction. "Let's go Ruby." Dia told her little sister as they hurried off into the school again.

"Hey wait, we need to stick together!" Riko and Chika called back to them.

Hanamaru tugged at her arm. "They're- they're- they're coming this way zura." Chika looked back towards where the gunmen were. She could see several men coming forwards with assault rifles, dropping whatever they saw.

"Uhmm… To-to the pool." Chika couldn't think of anywhere else for some reason.

You looked around, trying to think of a way to get to her. Bullets whizzed by in front of her. "Chika wait, I can't cross over there without getting shot."

Chika looked over to her. She was right, if she moved from her cover,she'd be dead. "I'm sorry You-chan. I'll come back for you." She said to her. Hanamaru and Yoshiko followed with the stupid plan and went to the pool, as fast as they possibly could.

"Chika wait!"

She turned around while running. "Meet us at the pool!" She called out without stopping.

"Shit." She heard one of the gunners approach her current position. She started running in the same direction Kanan and Mari did. She would try and loop around to the pool to meet up with Chika, or hide till it stops and then go.

...

Back with the Kanan led group, things began to get fast and heavy. Kanan was making a break for the front gate, if they were going to have a shot at surviving, it was way the hell away from the school. They continued their run just outside the school, they ran along the path that lead to the main school to the gym.

Kanan kept dragging Mari. "Slow down Kanan, I can't keep up."

"If we slow down, we'll run the risk of getting shot." Kanan replied.

"You is following us too, we should at least wait for her." Mari pleaded. "And what about Dia, where did she go?"

"I don't know. But we can't stay here." Kanan pointed out. Mari was running out of breath very quickly. "There's the exit." Kanan said still sprinting.

Suddenly, something caught Mari's attention. It was a glimmering light from the trees across the parking lot. Mari suddenly realized what it was and tried to warn Kanan.

 _Crack._

A loud gunshot echoed across the school as a sniper round penetrated Kanan's neck. She quickly hit the floor and dragged Mari down with her. The two hit the floor in tandem. Mari looked up towards her best friend and saw her bleeding neck. She struggled and held her throat and twitched around.

"Kanan!" Mari cried out. Suddenly You appeared back where Mari and Kanan used to be, she saw what had happened and turned back towards the school. She knew what would be her fate if she stuck around.

Kanan continued to squirm and struggle for air.

"Kanan. Kanan, speak to me. Please." Mari tried asking Kanan. She continued to make gagging noises. "Kanan…" her voice cracked. Blood soaked everything around Kanan's upper body, and all of Mari's sleeves. Mari watched her friend in her final moments.

"Ma-" she muttered. "Mari…"

"What?" She asked.

"I…" she coughed. "I lo…" finally she coughed up a lung full of blood as it spattered onto Mari's uniform.

"Kanan…" Mari cried out. "No…" She cupped the blood from Kanan's neck as she tried pointlessly to put the chunks of flesh back in. "No no no." She refused to believe that Kanan was dead. She kept trying to put her blood and flesh back on. "Come on Kanan. It's a joke, right? This it just a joke. Right?" She kept telling herself. She heard footsteps behind her. She felt the end coming close as she held the body of her best friend closer. "Come on Kanan… you're not dead…" her voice cracked again as the sudden realization of what was happening fully set it. She was going to be murdered, and she was all alone.

...

"Ruby. Come on!" Dia shouted, leading her through the gunshots.

Through every hall, automatic fire echoed through the school. Screams of terrified students and teachers reverberated in a very unsettling way. All this chaos was beginning to get to the small redhead. She was beginning to slow down, incapable of running anymore. Dia kept dragging her.

She brought Ruby to the second floor of the main building. That's where the Principal's office was. She figured there'd be something for self defense in there, or at the very least somewhere better to barricade themselves better than a classroom.

With this many people shooting them, it wouldn't be wise to pick the obvious hiding spots. The Principal's office was, in her panicking mind, the best place to hide. It may not have been, but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"Damnit Ruby, come on. I won't leave you stranded out here."

The two continued down the hallway, passing the dying bodies of fellow Uranohoshi students, until they came upon the faculty office. The window was smeared with blood, indicating everyone inside must have been dead. Meaning no one was in there.

"Okay, come on." She tried opening the door, but found it was basically locked. "Come on Ruby, help me out here." She told her, not realizing she had already dropped to her knees. When she did notice, Dia realized Ruby was breaking down completely. "Ruby?"

"I can't… I can't do it…" she cried. The pupils in her eyes were practically gone, all the remained were white balls terrified had the blood of one of her classmates covering her.

Dia looked around, realizing the fire was getting closer. She looked back to Ruby. "Listen. I need you to hold out together, for just a moment more."

"I can't…" she was too terrified to continue.

"Ruby we have to move now, or else we're both going to die." She told her little sister.

The gunfire soon got loud enough to the point where they could tell it was just around the corner. Literally. Dia panicked, realizing the end was near.

"Ruby, they're coming." She said trying to pull her to her feet. She body slammed the door open and pulled her sister in, just in time to avoid another barrage of bullets. Whether or not they saw then enter the room was anyone's guess, but she wasn't going to take the chance that they did.

The main office had only a terrified receptionist and a dead first year. Dia looked to the women. She violently shook her head, mouthing the words 'go away.' Over and over again.

"Sorry." Dia told them as she dragged Ruby's petrified body up to its feet.

"Sis… sis they're…"

"I know. Right outside, come on." She headed straight for Mari's office. She opened the door and basically tossed Ruby in, slamming the door shut. It was at this moment, the idol began to panic. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. They're coming. We have to get out of here."

Ruby suddenly came back to reality. "Sis. Sis! There's someone shooting in the gym!"

Dia immediately covered her mouth. "Stop or else they'll come in here."

Ruby was so far behind that she still thought they were in the gym for a moment. "Sis. Sis." She tried mumbling under her sister's hand.

Dia sighed. "Ruby stop talking." Her hands were shaking too, she wasn't acting like it, but she was beyond terrified. All that mattered to her as getting Ruby to safety. She took her hand away from her mouth. "We need to go, now."

Ruby nodded, with her eyes still wide open. Dia quickly ran over to the window and opened it up as quickly as she could. Outside was a conflicting collage of noises, birds chirping, automatic machine gun fire and screams. Dia disregarded it and signaled to Ruby to get over

"Come on, let's get out." She told her.

Ruby ran over to her sister and looked out the window. "What do I do when I get outside?"

"Run. Run as far as you can. Find dad, get the police, do something."

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

She paused. "I'll keep up with you." She lied. In all likelihood, by the time she got outside with her, someone will have shot get down. It was basically a guarantee.

Ruby looked down, outside the window. "That's a bit of a drop." She noted, seeing the concrete down one floor.

"The worst you'll do is scrape your knees." She told her.

Ruby gulped, trying to do her Rubyist. She quickly climbed over the window and outside. Dia held her to make sure she didn't slip prematurely. As Ruby got into position to drop down safely, something caught her attention, a shiny spot in the trees outside. She didn't know what it was until it was far too late.

 _Crack_

"RUBY!" Dia tried to warn her before a bullet went clean through her shoulder. The sudden pain from the bullet caused Ruby to slip. She almost fell down to the ground below if it weren't for Dia holding on to her. She pulled her as hard as she could back into the office.

The two landed on the floor like rocks. Dia opened her eyes realizing someone just tried to kill Ruby. She shook her around for a moment. "Ruby. Oh my god, Ruby!"

Suddenly she came back to life and began squirting blood. She spat up the blood in her mouth all over Dia. She could barely speak as her mind short circuited. Ruby began violently shaking in agony.

Dia reacted the only way she knew how. She tried covering her wound up and stopping the blood coming out. Of course that didn't really work. She pushed down as hard as she could to stop her sisters bleeding. Her hands were soaked by the time it slowed down, and her summer uniform was absolutely ruined, as was Ruby's.

She heard a for get kicked open from behind her. She turned around to see that the receptionist's office was invaded by a few more gunman. Dia grabbed Ruby and tried to bring her to cover. If they came in here, they'd be done for.

Ruby could barely keep her crying under wraps as she was hauled by Dia over to the closet. She'd hide in there.

She heard the men outside talking to the receptionist. Their voices were muffled by distant automatic fire and screams, that and the wall and door. "Are there any in there?"

"Go to hell." The receptionist replied.

A few loud gunshots later, and she was dead where she laid.

Dia barely had time to get Ruby into the closet and shut it before they came into the room. Ruby curled up into a ball and hugged her sister for support. The fear was so deep in her system, one could feel her heart racing in her arms. It was so intense, you were able to hear it without a stethoscope.

Dia returned it. For All she knows, this could be the last thing she ever does. She didn't want to waste it in fear, so she embraced her little sister. She heard footsteps come closer to them, as the table was flipped. Dia just pulled Ruby closer. "Ruby." She whispered into her sister's ears. "I love you."

Ruby just cried into Dia's arms. "I love you too sis." she whimpered quietly out through her pain.

…

You ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Today was already turning out to be a disaster. The school shooting was just the sprinkles on the already fucked up cake. You ran and ran and ran. She went back to the gym, she figured the shooters from before had already gone through there, so it must be safe by now.

She found herself at the backdoor of the gym and decided it was the safest place to be now. Well as safe as an active combat zone could be anyway. She opened the door to the back and entered carefully. She heard screams and more gunfire in the distance, but she ignored it for her own sake. She hoped to God Chika wasn't dead. While searching for somewhere to hide, she saw the door leading to the main gym area. She rushed over to it to see if she could find any survivors.

She ran through the first door and saw a large amount of bodies in the floor. Blood soaked everything like a flood. "Oh my god…" she covered her mouth in disbelief, at least a dozen students littered the floor like trash. Some of them were still crawling for dear life. "Chika!" She called out. She quickly looked around to see if any of her friends were among the dead. Fortunately not. You quickly went to hide, it was the only thing she could think of.

 _Where is Chika. Where is Chika._ She kept thinking to herself. Throughout the years, Chika was the most important person to her, she had probably even grown feelings for her, which is why she wanted to make sure she was alive.

Before she could even do anything someone snuck up behind her and spoke up. "Well well well. If it isn't…" she turned around slowly. You was shocked to see the man standing before her, carrying a machine gun and not shooting her. "Captain Watanabe's little girl."

The individual who seemed to know her had reminded her of a Japanese Steven Ogg. Right down to the voice. His hair was short and mustache and beard showed signs of not having been taken care of for years. Even his clothes were all pretty raggedy, a white t shirt and black cargo pants with combat boots.

You backed away slowly. "Who… who the hell are you?"

"Ah come on. That's not very nice, here." He said lowering his weapon. "Let me show you some real manners." Before You could react, a fist came out and planted itself on her face, knocking her down and out in the process.

...

Chika had no idea what to do, she ran as fast as she possibly could away from the gunshots. It was a very apparent sign that they would not survive in the open. They did the only reasonable thing they could think of, hide somewhere.

Chika grabbed the door to the pool's shed and yanked it open. "Come on, inside." She commanded as Riko went in.

Riko pointed to the corner. "There are brick walls covering everything over there in that corner. Go there and help me make a barricade." Yoshiko and Hanamaru did as she told and began stacking boxes up. Chika quickly closed the door to the shed.

Outside, gunfire erupted over the school, hundreds of students cried out in terror. The school was under attack, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Even though the shed was made of bricks and had the aluminum door closed up, they could still hear the gunfire and screams from inside.

Chika squatted in the corner where everyone was hiding. "Oh God. There gonna find us."

"No they won't Chika. Even if they do, there are four of us, we should be able to take them." Riko argued. Truthfully there was nothing these girls could do to stop them, it was just wishful thinking at this point.

"We're gonna die." Chika kept uttering. "Oh my god, what would my mom feel if I died? How would she react." She kept panicking.

Hanamaru and Yoshiko finally finished blocking off the corner of the room. They had moved a few shelves in the way to stay hidden. Yoshiko came over and sat in the corner, returning herself to a fetal position. Hanamaru sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

Riko felt just as much fear as any of them, but tried to keep her composure as much as possible. That was quickly failing though as the realization that this might be the end actually starts to her to her.

"Riko. I don't want to die." Chika told her.

She sat down next to her, petrified by fear. "I don't either."

Suddenly, an explosion broke open the door. Everyone covered their mouths to hide their screams. They heard two men walking into the room looking for hiding students. They could see them well enough though a few gaps in the box fort wall. Their breathing was heavy and short and very muffled.

As the men drew closer, the fear escalated. Tension continued to build as they knew this was the end. Tears ran down their faces like rivers of terror. Chika felt herself coming closer to actually urinating on herself. One of the men shot at least half a magazine of automatic fire into the boxes on the other side of the room. The noise was so loud, it echoed through the shed and made their ears ring. The did everything to avoid making any noise.

Riko watched these men come closer.

Everything grew still. Time had felt like it had slowed down. All of this was going to end badly. Very badly. One of the men grabbed the boxes hiding them and shoved then out of the way, revealing the terrified idols. Chika saw the men staring at her for a second, and she saw him. This man was no older than she was, maybe only 19 years old. "Oh. There's one of you." He said out loud. "Sorry, but we don't need the rest of you though." He held his automatic rifle close and pointed it at them. They all closed their eyes in fear. They chose to not face their deaths.

Suddenly, a miracle.

Off in the distance police sirens could be heard. It was enough to get the gunman to stop. He sighed. "Phase 2." He told himself. He returned his weapon to their faces. "Get up, now!" Whatever phase 2 was, it clearly meant not killing them. He fired off his weapon next their ears startling them. "NOW!"

This time, they did as they were told and followed the gunman's orders. They all rose from the floor quickly and held their hands up high. "Please, you don't want to shoot us."

"Shut up." The other man told them.

"Let's go." The first one told them. He gestured with his rifle to outside the shed. He quickly escorted them out of their hiding place and into the open. Were they being executed? Were they being held hostage? Or were they being joked around until their inevitable deaths. Whatever the reason, they weren't dead, and they hoped it would stay that way.

It was going to be a long day.

…

 **A/N. I get it. Probably more questions than answers with this one, huh.**


	3. Nightmare Fuel

" **Question my questions again, I'll slit your throat and let you gurgle the answers."**

 **-Trevor Phillips, from Grand Theft Auto V (2013)**

…

 **02 Nightmare Fuel**

The very thought of dying like this made Chika very unhappy, in fact it terrified her more than anything. She kept her hands firmly planted onto the back of her head, walking along with the rest of her classmates into the gym. Her uniform was covered in blood spats and dirt, some of the other girls were being dragged, uniforms completely soaked in their own blood.

They did not receive the fortune of dying from their injuries, instead they were forced to go along with whatever these men had in plan. They were strapping dark green vests to assorted students and faculty.

One man particularly drew her attention, he was the only one not really dressed for this. He wore a blue and black suit, sitting in front of a computer. He looked as if he were an IT support kinda person. He was the only real odd ball amongst them.

Chika watched as Riko kept walking alongside her, along with Hanamaru and Yoshiko, and a few generic school girls. Off in the distance she could hear police sirens getting closer, and more large in numbers. Soon SWAT team would be here, at least that's the theory.

As they ere finished being escorted to the gym, Chika saw what she believed to be their leader. His face greatly resembled Steven Ogg, and his clothes were pretty generic mercenary. Next to him, a knocked out You Watanabe was tied to a chair.

"You-chan…" Chika mumbled to herself.

She didn't get much of a chance to go to her before the guys holding her at gunpoint shoved her again, telling her to keep moving. Today was not going well at all.

She looked over to Riko as they were being escorted. She looked just as scared as she was. Hopefully they'd be out of there before anything else got ugly. As they got to the center of the gym, they were forced to the floor by their captors.

Chika looked up to the men and realized they were all armed to the teeth with everything, like a small army. If they wanted to, any one of them could wipe out the whole school a few times over, why were they being held hostage?

As the rest of the injured and unharmed alike were rounded up, Chika quickly turned to Riko. "Riko." She basically whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. What can we even do?" Riko asked in response.

"Well…" Chika was at a loss for words. She was hoping Riko would have an answer. "The police are coming, so maybe they can help us?" Chika thought out loud.

"I don't Chika." Riko replied softly. "These people might be more than the cops can handle."

Chika sighed. "I know, but… it wouldn't hurt to hope would it?" At least her optimism remained. However misguided.

As more surviving students and faculty were rounded up, Chika noticed something startling. Aside from the automatic gunfire happening just outside of their range of hearing, a members of Aqours hadn't turned up yet. It was concerning enough to get Chika's immediate attention.

"Riko. Riko where's Dia and Ruby?" She asked.

Riko looked around the massacre. She sighed. "Come to think of it, where's Mari and Kanan too?"

Chika was observant enough to notice they were gone too, but for some reason seemed more concerned for the ones who couldn't defend themselves in any way (Ruby.) She continued looking around. "What's going on?" She asked herself.

She looked back to the leader figure. He was fiddling with his phone, doing something. She looked around even more, with less and less likeable responses. Riko suddenly got her attention. "Chika."

"Huh?" She responded.

Riko pointed to You. "She's waking up." Chika looked over to her childhood friend. It was true, she was waking up.

Chika was suddenly excited. She, stupidly, tried getting her attention. "You-chan." She called out. Before Riko could stop her, however, a random merc came and gun butted her in the face.

She fell flat against the floor. Riko tried to stand up for her, buy was soon greeted by the same hostility Chika received. She slowly sat back down with her hands in front of him. The terrorist returned to his original position.

As a little time went on. More people were dragged out to the gym and held down. So far there was just around 50 people here in total. That includes terrorists and students. That meant more than half to school was just killed. Chika massaged her probably broken nose.

"Let go of me damnit!" Someone shouted in the distance. Chika looked to where it was coming from. She saw a couple of big dudes trying to haul a blonde girl in. We all know who that girl is.

"Mari?" Riko and Chika cried out loud.

She struggled a bit as the two men carried her in. "Let me go. Let me go." She kept repeating as the two men struggled to hold onto her. They dragged her over to the leader, who had taken notice of the situation.

"Uh, sir. This one's a little too feisty." One of them told him.

For a moment, Mari continued to struggle against the terrorists commands. But of course, this guy had other plans. He knelt down to see Mari's face directly.

"What's your name?" He asked her politely.

"Fuck you." Mari screamed at him in English, as she spat on him.

At first, their leader seemed stunned by her reaction. But nevertheless, he continued on with his composed behavior. "Ah. See, that's not very polite." He replied in English as well. Suddenly, fear filled Mari's face. "I asked for your name." He yelled as he punched Mari dead in the face.

Her head went limp and pointed downward as she was knocked out cold.

"Now I asked you a question. What's your name?" He asked the KO'd girl. After a moment he realised that she was truly out cold. He sighed. "Whatever. She should feel lucky I'm feeling REAL patient with you people today." He got up off his knees and pointed back with the students. "Throw her on with the rest of them."

"Yes sir." The two nodded as they dragged Mari back into the crowd. They threw her down with no qualms whatsoever. She landed right in front of Chika and Riko. The two looked at one another in unanimous horror. Mari's face was pretty bloody from just one punch. At least she was still breathing.

As the seconds drew on. Chika realized You was fully awake again. She looked over to Chika as relief filled her expression. Seeing Chika alive was more than enough for her. Before You could really get Chika's attention, the frightening leader of the terrorists finally spoke up.

"Well ladies and… well… other ladies. Welcome to my little love letter to Rainbow." He said clasping his hands together. "What that means for you is simple." He pointed to the man in blue behind his computer screen.

He clicked a few buttons and before anyone knew it, the projector screen, normally reserved for presentations and lectures, lit up with a live video feed of them being held hostage. The border around the video was that of Twitch . TV.

The comments section was filling up with comments really quickly, but the resolution was so low, they couldn't really see what it said.

Chika and Riko both started to realise what was at stake here.

"See. That's better." He said turning around to the screen. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled Overwatch stream to bring you, Uranohoshi." He turned back to the students again, remaining calm in tone. "You're all beautiful young women you know that." He sudden draws his side arm from his holster and fires randomly at their crowd. Chika and Riko both tried ducking from the impossible to dodge bullet.

Riko was the first to turn around and see what happened. She saw a girl bleeding out on the floor behind her. "Dear God…" she muttered.

"See. Now that we have established the pecking order, we can get started." He began his monologue. "My name is Hideyoshi, however you will be referred to only as Sir. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!" He snapped, screaming at the students.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way. I'm sure plenty of you are wondering if you'll ever see your family's again. The answer is a pretty obvious no." He told them, attempting to crush everyone's dreams. "Every hour, I will kill one of you at my own will, unless a certain group of people fork over what I want."

He got closer to the student body.

"And if I have to discipline any of you." He stopped to crack his knuckles. "So help me God." He continued on with his original laid back tone. "For your own satisfaction, I will not kill anyone who we find after our initial search from earlier. They'll simply be added to your numbers, however any attempt to escape will be met with deadly force. Do I make myself clear?"

No response. He fires at a random teacher.

"I said do I make myself clear!?"

This time, everyone nodded.

He chuckled putting his pistol away. "Good. Now that we've gotten the ground work done. Would Riko Sakurauchi please rise."

Chika shot her attention to Riko. Her face drained of color immediately.

"Riko. Where are you?" He asked again.

Another student, Itsuki, she was the girl who wanted to join Aqours during the Love Live. She was sitting next to them, and stood up for. Sympathizing with her idol.

Riko watched her rise to her feet. "I'm-" she stuttered a bit, stepping forward in front of the real Riko. "I'm Riko Sakurauchi." A truly noble thing to do in face of danger. A real inspiration.

Hideyoshi on the other hand seemed less inclined to believe her. Instead he simply nodded. "I see." He mumbled to himself before giving her the same treatment as the random kid in the back of the auditorium.

A loud gunshot resonated through the gym as she suddenly hit the floor. Chika and Riko didn't see the moment she was hit, but it was probably something they didn't want to see anyway.

They didn't need to see it. They felt it. Riko was showered by what felt like chunks of warm meat before she hit the floor. It was reign to suddenly make her vomit. Chika held her hand against her shoulder to comfort her.

"Now. The next time I ask for somebody, that person better step forward instead of letting… well. That'll happen." Hideyoshi told the student body. "Now Riko. I can see you right there. Do you want to come forward and prevent more unnecessary loss of life."

The worst part about this whole deal, he was looking right at her.

Riko felt like she might have been literally sweating bullets. His murderous stare made her quiver. As the seconds drew on, it looked as if he was losing his patience. "Well Sakurauchi!"

Before she could think too much of what she was going to do, she stood on her own. Chika tried to stop her, but she was already standing. Riko walked forward, still more tense than a cable holding up a bridge.

"I'm… I'm…" She couldn't get it out. "I'm Riko. Riko Sakurauchi." She shut her eyes upon saying that. The fear pumping through her body was more than enough to cripple her ability to do anything.

She heard a few steps come closer before she opened her eyes. Of course, he was standing all of three inches from her. His smile made her stomach turn even more. "You know. You look just like your mother." He said as he grabbed her neck and pulled her along. His ungodly chuckle sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Your mom was butt ugly then too."

Before Riko could react, she was tossed next to You, landing face first. She attempted to rise from the floor, but found it difficult to do much. She looked to You. On one hand, they were both relieved to see each other alive and (mostly) unharmed. On the other it was on such horrid circumstances.

To her horror, she was dragged up to her feet forcibly.

"Alright you two, hope your friends. You're about to run out of those." He told them yanking them to their feet by the hair. Hideyoshi dragged them off to the back. "Tzou, make sure no one does anything stupid." He commanded another Asian man. He wore black cargo pants and a grey digital camp jacket. (For the nerds. Type 07 Woodland.)

He gestured to a few of the other shooters while handing off the idols. Riko and You both wound up in the hands of another set of terrorists. Hideyoshi turned back to the man in blue.

He nodded as he opened up his laptop.

Hideyoshi simply returned to the idols. "Well you two. I think it's time a certain someone gets a message."

…

Mere moments earlier.

Two police officers drove along in their squad car. For them it was an ordinary day. So far, they had received three 911 calls, they responded to two of them. It doesn't sound like a lot, but for a town where the population is small enough for everyone to know each other, and with a police force of maybe 50 people total, that was a lot.

Their day was about to get really interesting though.

"Hey Sarge." The patrolman in the passenger seat spoke up.

"What?" He sighed.

"I'm getting kinda hungry, want to call in and go get something to eat?" He asked. They had been doing their patrol since 4am, and needless to say, they were getting tired and hungry.

The veteran merely sighed. "Fine. We'll head over to the Takami Inn, they got a cafe, right?"

"I think so." He replied.

"Alright." He reached for the radio to call in, but soon found that dispatch had other plans.

" _All units, be advised. Shots fired. Automatic weapons discharge being reported at Uranohoshi, extreme caution is advised."_

"Well there goes lunch." The veteran explained.

"Wait, there's a shooting going on at the school, and you're just as calm as you can be?" The rookie cop asked.

"It's probably a prank." He explained. "Probably going to be lecturing then tomorrow about it."

He groaned and flipped the switch on the center console, turning on the lights and sirens. He accelerated quickly as he moved towards Uranohoshi.

The rookie began inspecting his pistol, making sure it has a full magazine and wasn't broken. If this was legit, he would have the most interesting day today. The car sped along the road as they drew closer to the school. So close, it was practically in sight.

"Sarge." The rookie spoke up. "My little sister goes to Uranohoshi, she'll be okay right?

"Quit worrying. She'll be fine." he shrugged I response. "Like I told you, someone's just going to be bitched at for calling in a false alarm like that."

"But sarge, what if-" Before he had the ability to finish his statement, a bullet ripped through the front windshield and making impact with the driver. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He cried out as the car suddenly began to swerve around without its driver.

They crashed into the railing facing the sea. The rookie's face was planted flat against the dashboard. He suddenly realized just what happened and looked over to his side. The sergeant was dead. Suddenly another round ripped through the squad car and nearly hit his arm.

He panicked realizing the sniper's bullets were coming from his side of the car. He tried his best to climb over his fallen comrade to the other side of the car where he'd have cover.

The second he was out, he dropped to the floor, avoiding anymore incoming fire. He grabbed the radio on his shoulder and hit the emergency button.

"Officer! Down I repeat officer down! Gunfire at Uranohoshi!" Another round bounced off the car. "Potentially multiple suspects with guns! Requesting back up!"

After a few seconds, dispatch replied to him. _"How much?"_

"All of it!"

…

Dia held onto her sister. As the gunman drew closer, the Kurosawa sisters heart rates skyrocketed. Easily topping out at around 200 a minute. Dia's whole body was dripping with sweat (Ruby's, on the contrary, was dripping with her own blood.)

If they were found inside the closet like this, they would surely be killed like so many of their classmates. How ironic would it be for the student council president to be gunned down in her own school.

The fear she felt reached its peak when the armed terrorists grabbed the doorknob to the closet. Dia gripped Ruby tighter as the door was about to open.

It was the end of the line.

" _Oye. La policía está aquí."_ One of the men in the distance shouted.

" _Cagar."_

His hand moved away from the doorknob as bootsteps loudly moved away from them. Dia slowly loosened her grip on Ruby as they ran off. She felt her heart rate gradually slow as they left in a hurry. More gunfire could be heard in the distance, but for now, they were alone.

"Ruby. Are you still awake?" Dia asked.

"I'm… I'm cold." Was all Ruby could reply with.

Dia shook her around to make sure she didn't just pass out right there. She was more concerned that she might bleed out right there before she could help her. She brushed that thought aside and checked through the door to see if anyone was still in there.

Based on her small window of view, the principal's office was completely empty again. Dia pushed it open slowly and looked around. _No one's here_. She sighed in relief. She quickly pulled Ruby out of the closet space and laid her down gently in the middle of the room.

She was honestly surprised they didn't notice the blood stains on the floor leading to the closet. Well the floor was a similar color, so that probably contributed to it.

She returned her attention to her sister. "Ruby. Ruby can you hear me?" She asked her.

Ruby's breathing was rather sporadic, and heavy. She was in shock from the gunshot wound. Dia knew she didn't have much medical training, but at least she could try to save her little sister. She planted her hands firmly against her bloody shoulder.

"Ruby listen. This is probably going to hurt." She warned her.

Ruby continued to lightly groan in agony. Without wasting much time, Dia pushed down hard onto her sister to stop the bleeding. It caused a sudden rush of pain in the younger Kurosawa. "Ahhh! Stop!"

"Ruby be quiet." She said covering her mouth. Her muffled screams did little to stop Dia. "Damnit. There's gotta be something in here I can use." She mumbled to herself.

Dia looked around the room. She eventually spotted a first aid kit on the wall. She then looked back to her sister. She continued to moan..

"Damnit. How do I…" She trailed off noticing that there was a large and heavy book sitting on the table. It would be heavy enough to keep pressure on her shoulder, at least until she could use the first aid kit. She quickly let got of Ruby and put the heavy book against Ruby's shoulder. "Now stay there Ruby."

She merely moaned lightly in response. Dia quickly grabbed the med kit and returned to her sister's side. She opened up the box and emptied its content without thinking. She looked through it for antibiotics or anything that would be useful to them.

Dia found a bottle of some disinfecting antibiotics and some gauze. She figured it was like a beefed up version of Hydrogen Peroxide, so it would do the trick.

"Ruby..I'm going to pour this on your wound." She told her.

"I'm… I'm cold…" Ruby replied as she suddenly passed out.

"Ruby." Dia panicked. She shook her around, realizing she wasn't dead, just out from the pain. Resizing she wasn't dead was a relief to her. "I'm sorry Ruby. I should've realized that sending you off on your own was a bad idea…"

She shook the thought from her head.

"Nevermind that." She told herself as she got back to work. She checked the window leading to the room outside. No one was coming. She sighed. "Okay Ruby. This might feel a little weird."

She gripped the buttons on the began removing them. She pulled Ruby's outer layer of her uniform off her and lifted the it up to her shoulder. She then pulled her shirt up high so she could clearly see the entry wound, knocking the book right off in the process.

Dia almost gagged upon seeing the bloody, gory mess that was her sister. Her blood went from her shoulder down to about her abdomen, soaking her shirt and padded white bra in crimson.

She brushed that thought aside and continued with the first aid administration. Dia haphazardly poured some of the contents out and onto her shoulder. Suddenly Ruby jolted up and groaned. She stopped pouring as she looked at the bottle again. It really was just a bottle of antibiotics meant for this purpose.

"I really am sorry." Dia told her as she resumed pouring. Ruby's arm tightened from the pain. The wound was visibly frothing, as hydrogen peroxide normally does. After a few moments of struggling, Ruby finally settled back down.

Dia took this opportunity to try and bandage up her shoulder before anyone came back. She patched her up the best she could before putting her shirt back on the proper way. She let out a relieved sighed before realizing how screwed they were again.

"Damnit." Dia moaned to herself. She looked back down to Ruby. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have tried to send you off on your own." Dia admitted. She looked over her shoulder and heard more gunfire.

She got up and closed the door the best she could before returning to Ruby. She say by her side again.

"You've lost a lot of blood." She noted looking around the room. It's a miracle they didn't see that. She could try giving her a blood transfusion, they did have the same blood type so in theory it could work. However, she number one, didn't know how to do that, number two, didn't possess the tools needed to perform a blood transfusion.

She stopped for a second to allow her mind to calm.

 _There's bound to be tubes and needles for transfusions in the nurses office._ She thought to herself. _We should still have some from the last blood drive we did._ She sighed realizing she still needed the knowledge to do said transfusion, but as far as she was concerned, it was one problem at a time.

In any case, she needed some way to help her little sister get better. Especially before any of the shooters came back.

She made sure to block the door with a chair before returning to Ruby's side. It was going to be a little while before it was safe to move.

…

 _Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific_.

The large and expansive ocean leads to some rather pretty sights. Occasionally, you'd see whales of sorts appearing, or perhaps another vessel floating around just doing its thing. The most common thing out here would be the humble fishing boat. It was really too far out for people in their private yachts to do anything useful.

Only hardcore naval personnel, or the crazy, are our this far. Which brings us to the United States Navy.

The USS Jack Ryan. The Ryan was a large Supercarrier in the US Navy, long and lengthy explanation later, big fucking boat. It was home to about 6000 people, a quarter of which, on this particular boat anyway, were Marines.

The aircraft carrier sailed through the open seas. On the top of the craft were plenty of fighter jets and transport choppers. Most of which were F-18's or Osprey's. Just below were the general activity happens. Planes were loaded up into the flight deck, people armed themselves, etc.

However.

On the lower decks was a section dedicated to a UN based team. There was a whole area dedicated to altering quarters and a rec room. The rec room wasn't much special. Still the same metal walls and floor, except the floor was covered by blue carpet, and the TV was about as old as the boat.

Inside the rec room dedicated to specifically their team were three people gathered round the TV watching a movie. All wearing seemingly matching black uniforms. A few noticeable differences here and there, but nothing to be too alarmed at.

It was during what was supposed to be a sex scene came on, did another member of their team come in. Sergeant Major Sakurauchi. His short and dark red hair showed a few signs of greying, but not from age, it was from stress. He has seen enough shit to make grown men shit their pants… hell, he's seen grown men shit their pants. It showed in his emerald eyes.

They laughed as the cartoon went on.

"Hey. Anyone seen Cox?" Sakurauchi asked.

"Not a fucking clue." One of the men laughed, speaking in a bit of a German accent.

"Try down the hall." A women responded, with a Spanish accent.

He sighed realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with them. "Scott. What about you?" Sakurauchi asked the only remaining person.

"I don't know where the Major is." Scott had replied, trying to not diverge his attention from the joke sex scene.

Tetsuyo rolled his eyes. "Useless, every one of you." He groans as he turned around to leave, but was immediately confronted by the man he was looking for. "Major." He straightened his back, moving to attention.

Everyone else, realizing he was here, did the same. The three on the old couch stood up at attention. Major Cox sighed. "At ease." Everyone sighed as they loosened themselves up.

Richard Cox, they only American on the team, just gives off a serious leadership vibe. If there were ever a list of people who just feel like you shouldn't fuck with them, it was Cox. He basically shaved his head so only the top part had hair.

He looked over his team. "Alright, Nine, go get Wheels and Carmichael." He was referring to their Intelligence Officer and EOD, Lieutenant Okazaki and Corporal Carmichael respectively. Nine was simply the nickname for the Spanish Sniper's spotter, he was of course from GSG-9 (hence the name Nine.) Also very handy in a firefight.

"Yes sir." The vegan German replied, running off to get the others.

Cox sighed as he continued. "Listen up. I'm tired and don't feel like scheduling a briefing. So we'll do it here. Tomorrow at 02:00, we have a jump scheduled, followed by a clear and detain exercise." He told them, lacking much empathy for the obvious groans everyone was hiding.

"Sir. What if something comes up?" Sakurauchi asked.

"Then we'll deal with it." He told him straight up. He turned around. "Now, as you were."

"Sir, I need to talk to you about-" Sakurauchi tried to stop him. But was greeted by the cold shoulder.

"Later."

"What about Nine and the others?" Sergeant Fernandez asked. She was the Spanish women.

"Tell them when they get in here." Cox told her as he left. It was clear he woke up already having a headache. "Dismissed."

As he left, Sakurauchi sighed to himself. "God Dammit." He hissed as he sat down on a chair with the rest of the team.

"Well what's got your panties in a bunch." Fernandez asked him.

"My wife's anniversary is coming up." He moaned, leaning onto his hands. "I was hoping I could get some leave but…"

"You know that ain't gonna happen." She flat out told him. It was true, over the past few months, the world has seen a bit of a rise in terrorist related attacks. Even pirates had become a violently apparent problem. Every other day it seemed he had to be somewhere with his team ending these threats to national security, but he really just wanted to go home.

He was given the chance to go home about ten years ago. He went back to Tokyo to see his daughter's piano recital, but at the last possible second, a very dangerous terrorist broke out of Guantanamo (somehow) and made his way to Japan. Tetsuyo had to abandon his daughter once again to stop him.

He grew tired of this shit and wanted out. His own child was almost an adult. He'd missed basically everything already, he just wanted a chance to see her before he gets killed in the line of duty.

Fernandez simply continued. "Don't worry _novio_ , you'll see your wife and kid again." She looked up to see Scott eating a banana, he wound up dropping it on the floor. He picked it up continued eating it. " _Asumiendo que este idiota no trae tu muerte._ "

Sakurauchi sighed. "I guess you're right about that." He chuckled. "Scott's an idiot."

…

 **A/N I just keep creating more questions than answers don't I?**


	4. The Message

**A/N. Fair warning. The first part of the chapter will focus on our new OC's that are vital to the plot. I'll try to keep it short and to the point.**

 **...**

" **If we ever hope to rid the world of the political AIDS of our time, terrorism, the rule must be clear: One does not deal with terrorists; one does not bargain with terrorists; one kills terrorists."**

 **-Meir Kahane (1932-1990)  
**

…

 **03 The Message**

…

The US Navy tends to name its boats after people, most of them Presidents. The George Washington, The JFK, even a planned Supercarrier was being named after Barack Obama. The USS Jack Ryan was no different.

Jack Ryan was once with the CIA, managing to stop World War III on a few occasions. That was in the early to mid 80's, some time passed and before you knew it, he became President of the United States (two full terms and the ending of the previous president's term.)

Needless to say, Ryan became a bit of an icon, not as much as a few other people in the world, namely John Clark, but he did manage to assure safety for the world. Hence the Naval supercarrier named after him.

It made sense too that the boat was home to his own special ops team, Rainbow. Over the years, many things have changed here and there. Nothing that would overall change the way the team functioned (too drastically anyway.)

They were still lead by a Major with a Sergeant Major as his second in command. There still remained a sniper and even a bombs expert. For cost efficiency, the team was shrunk from 10 active operators, to 6. It would be 7 if you were counting the Intelligence officer. However they still function the same as always, just with nicer more expensive toys to play with.

One of those toys was a supercomputer.

Enter 2nd Lieutenant Okazaki. Permanently stuck in a wheelchair, she was delegated to the job of the Intelligence Officer. She was once an active operative just like the others, but made a rookie mistake early on and was left paralyzed from the waist down.

It's a shame too, she was all around a pretty girl to look at. Eye candy by most standards. Long and straight brown hair, cute face, amber eyes, and C cups. It was impossible to imagine she was, at one point, one of the deadliest people alive.

Anyway.

She sat staring at the screen, sifting through on going situations around the world, even blowing up various Al Qaeda soldiers with a remote controlled drone hovering around somewhere in Iraq.

She stretched her arms out.

"Damnit." She groaned to herself. "What does a girl have to do to get some decent food?"

The door behind her opened without her knowing. "Probably take off your shirt."

She turned around, almost surprised the Major was here.

She sighed. "Sir, respectfully, I don't think you could afford another SHARP complaint."

Cox sighed. "Whatever. Anything new?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, it's looking pretty dead in the Pacific right now."

Cox shook his head. He always was in a perpetual bad mood, it was made evident in his voice. Low, sounded like a growl, and completely done with your shit. He was a lot like most other older Rainbow members, got into their respective militaries during Vietnam. Hasn't really stopped since.

Cox, in particular, was recruited just before the Soviet Union collapsed, he lead a team of other operatives in basically delivering the final blow to the crippling government. 20 or so years later he ran his own team, then 9/11 happened. It's been a perpetual state of things blowing up since then. Hence, his perpetual bad mood.

"Feels like the calm before the storm I guess."

"Please don't jinx it sir." She asked him.

"Why, so you can play Galaga on the helicarrier when no one's looking?" Cox told her. "Besides, it would give us something to do."

"Sir. Respectfully, MacTavish has his hands full in Iraq right now, would you rather we be there rather than a civilized country?"

"Civilized being the relative term." Cox replied. A light suddenly came on the computer screen and the sound effect for rings being collected in Sonic sounded. "Email by the way."

"I see it, I see it." She groaned. She started opening up the account with the email. She looked up the Major. "Sir I can do without you breathing down my neck."

He backed up. "Sorry." He mumbled.

She opened up a few accounts before coming across the one she was looking for. "Okay. Here's a video file from someone in Japan. Looks like it was sent from the Prime Minister's office?" She looked at it again. "That can't be right."

She looked it over a few more times.

"No, definitely from his office."

"What the hell does he want?" Cox asked.

"No clue. Guess we should find out." Okazaki said opening it. This was one of her primary jobs, investigating most forms of crap that comes their way. Which includes but is not limited to mysterious video files. The computers here were more than well protected against cyber attacks, so there wasn't much danger in viewing it.

She pulled the video up onto the main screen.

"Um… Shit." She hissed to herself.

"What the fuck?" Cox asked himself. "Sakamoto?"

 _On the screen, several men stood, most wearing balaclava of some form on their faces. Except one. He was wearing a greasy looking white shirt and black combat pants. The same face as his former operative._

 _Most of the men stood looking threatening with primarily AK-47's and other similar looking firearms. In between them were two high school girls, one with short ash brown hair, the other with Dark red long hair. Both of them had a piece of cloth wrapped around their mouths, preventing them from talking. Tears dripping down their faces._

 _Hideyoshi was in the middle._

" _Dear Captain Cox. I know this must be the first thing on your mind, but Goddamn has it been a while. Almost 20 years ago, you locked, me up in Guantanamo Bay for doing absolutely nothing wrong. On top of that, you had the audacity to make someone a hero for doing it."_

 _He then grabbed You and Riko by their hair._

" _I'm certain you recognize these two right? Captain Watanabe's little girl, and that bastard Sakurauchi, right here." He let them go. "You probably get a lot of these, so you probably already know how this is going to go down. I make a bargain, and then you refuse to listen because you 'don't negotiate with terrorists.'"_

 _He moved over to the side of the screen and grabbed something off a table. He came back with a glowing metal rod._

" _If you don't listen to my request…" he trailed off putting the weapon near Riko's neck. "Well… you're probably smart enough to figure that out."_

 _He moved onto his demands._

" _Listen. I want one thing, and one thing only. Your blood, and the dissolution of Rainbow. Otherwise…"_

Okazaki suddenly winced at the sound of agonizing muffled screams. Cox remained unchanged.

" _These demands are to be met before tomorrow morning." He said, setting the rod down. "If not, then I'll be leaking the personal info of every Rainbow member to the public personally. And I'll also be killing everyone, and then I'll do it again…"_

This video suddenly ended.

Okazaki suddenly shook her head around in disgust. "Woah, what the fuck?" She asked herself. "Did he just brand her?"

"Yeah…" he groaned. "That's Hideyoshi alright.

"Who?"

He sighed. "You remember 8 years ago, right? When that guy broke out of Guantanamo and you and MacTavish had to deal with him."

She looked down to her useless legs.

"Oh yeah."

"This is him." Cox told her.

"Who is he?" She asked curiously.

…

England. 2002.

Several boots landed on top of the school's main building. The helicopter that dropped them there flew off into the rainy storm. Hideyoshi turned to his team. Weather forecasters said it would be a bit stormy, but this was fucking ridiculous.

There was enough rain coming down to fill a cup in under a minute. The lightning and intense winds didn't really help either. It made this one of the worst conditions to perform under.

"Check your fire, there are hostages inside." Captain Cox told his team. "Move."

Their heavy bootsteps were drowned out by the sound of rain. Cox moved to the door, Sakurauchi and Hideyoshi on the other hand walked over to the ledge.

As Sakurauchi began setting up a rappel cable, Hideyoshi couldn't help but ask. "Who are these guys using anyway?"

"Intel says some kinda mix of Bulgarians and Islamic guys, they're using mostly AK's and AR's." Sakurauchi replied tying the cable down. He handed it to him. Hideyoshi looked over to the others. Cox and the Brit went into the door while the Sniper and his spotter went down the other side.

Hideyoshi turned back to his partner. "Alright." He grabbed the cable too and started rappelling down. He stopped at the first window. It looked like a hallway. "See anyone in there?"

"No one important." He replied. "Wait a moment."

Hideyoshi looked confused for a moment. The rain continued to pour profusely as he readied his gun.

"What are we waiting for?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Little trick I learned about a year ago. Use the weather to your advantage." Sakurauchi told him.

At first Hideyoshi didn't understand. Until suddenly Sakurauchi leaped up at the sight of lightning. He crashed into it, just in time for the thunder to echo loudly. "Hmm…" Hideyoshi thought to himself as he entered with him, with less dramatic flair. "Seems like the weather doesn't provide only disadvantages." He took a step in to hear his wet clothes were making noise from the rain. "Almost anyway."

Sakurauchi looked down the hall. "Intel said there were hostages in six different rooms, this is one of them." he pointed to a room.

"Divide and conquer." Hideyoshi chuckled.

He planted himself flat against the wall and waited. "Now what?"

"Wait for Captain's orders." Sakurauchi did the same on the adjacent side of the door.

It wasn't too long before someone came walking down the hall with a gun. Sakurauchi recognized the threat and dropped him in a single round before returning to the wall.

"We're in position." The radio informed him, indicated Cox was in the next room ready to take out his own target. Sakurauchi looked to Hideyoshi.

"Ready?"

"Guess so." He got into a firing position. Sakurauchi pulled out a flashbang and pulled the pin. He held the lever, preventing it from detonating until Cox said so.

After a few seconds of waiting. "Flash and Clear."

Sakurauchi flung the door open, tossing his Flash bang inside. The explosion blinded everyone inside as Hideyoshi shot everyone of them dead. His suppressed rounds flew through the air, killing each terrorist in the process. The two entered with the guns drawn, moving towards the hostages.

Sakurauchi started cutting the restraints from their wrists. The first girl, as soon as her hands were free, ripped the duct tape off her mouth. Hideyoshi wasted no time liberating the others.

As soon as Hideyoshi cut last one free, she started begging to him. "Please help, my boyfriend is being held downstairs. You have to help him."

"Slow down, we'll get him." Hideyoshi tried comforting her. "Sakurauchi?"

"Down the hall. He's down the hall!" She panicked.

"Damnit calm down woman." Hideyoshi tried lowering her intensity. "You heard him, we'll get him, but for now, you need to relax." He told her. "Stay here and wait."

"Hideyoshi, I'm heading outside. You go down the stairs." He commanded. Hideyoshi nodded. Sakurauchi quickly ran over to the window and attached his rope to it.

Hideyoshi, on the other hand, made his way down the hall. He quickly ran down the stairs to the next floor, keeping his weapon at the ready. He quietly peeked into the next hallway and slowly rounded the corner. _All clear so far._ He slowly moved down the hall, making sure to not make a whole lotta noise.

He came upon a door. His radio began going off in his ear. _"Alright. I'm in position Sakamoto."_

He put himself on the side of the door, preparing for his dramatic entry. "I'm in position." They were at separate entrance points in the room. Hideyoshi at the front door, Sakurauchi was at a window.

He opened the door the second he heard the word "breach."

As he crashed in, several men with rifles stood in wait. Hideyoshi came in quickly with his own right at the ready, and began gunning down anyone that wasn't Tetsuyo. A few bullets breezed through a couple of them, managing to kill all but one, the one who managed to dodge it.

Hideyoshi realized this mistake and tried correct it. The aforementioned terrorist quickly jumped behind a thick desk and returned fire, loudly echoing bullets through the room.

"Fuck!" Hideyoshi dropped himself to the floor to avoid the blindfire.

Sakurauchi was in the room, but wasn't in a flanking position. The terrorist quickly ran into another door and retreated screaming for help.

"Shit." Hideyoshi hissed to himself.

"You had one job." Sakurauchi told him.

"Ah fuck off, I got him." He chased after him. Everywhere else in the building was suddenly alerted to their presence. Hideyoshi gave chase to the terrorist and followed after him. Sakurauchi remained freeing hostages.

Hideyoshi crashed through the door firing a few pop shots at him, missing every round, but startling him enough to drop his strapless AK. The bad guy in question managed to escape to another room. Hideyoshi followed him, passing his weapon on the floor. He made sure to throw a flash bang through the door before entering.

He entered with his gun ready to a hilariously empty room. "Okay what the fuck?" He asked himself before something latched onto his back, forcing him to drop his G36. The guy managed to hide behind the door and jumped onto his back. "Damnit." He screeched as his he did what basically amounted to a WWE move on him.

Hideyoshi grabbed the guy and threw him over his shoulder, causing him to crash full force onto the floor. It didn't take very long for the terrorist to get to his feet. Hideyoshi quickly drew his sidearm and held him at gunpoint when he got back up.

"Stop! Don't kill me, I give up. I'll tell you whatever you want!" He cried out to him. The terrorist was nothing more than a college age student. Besides for the tactical gear, he didn't look like the military type.

Hideyoshi may not have liked this guy, but he did know when he would be violating a geneva law by killing him now. Besides, he could always find out who he was and what he's doing.

"Why are you doing this?" Hideyoshi asked him.

"The, the thing here? We…" He was next to petrified by fear. "I don't know man, I'm just following orders."

That sentence suddenly realized intrigued Hideyoshi. "Following orders? Who's?"

Suddenly he looked panicked. "I don't know. They call them Lokluvfaain."

"What the fuck is that?" Hideyoshi asked him.

"I don't know man, I just-"

Before he could continue, someone else entered the room behind him. Hideyoshi turned just in time to see it was Cox. He, without thinking, jumped out of his way for him to gun down the terrorist. Hideyoshi watched as the boy fell to the ground.

"Damnit Cox!" He shouted.

"Relax, I just saved your life."

"He surrendered!" He defended himself.

"And you were wasting your time interrogating him during an operation?" Cox asked him. "Get your shit together. The whole building knows we're here."

Hideyoshi felt cheated by that. Cox left the room to continue his sweep of the building. Hideyoshi watched him leave as he looked back to the kid on the floor.

 _Why would his orders be to do this?_ He wondered to himself. _Lokluvfaain?_ He thought. He knew he would have to figure out what it was on his own, but for now, he'd have to take out the rest of the terrorists.

Hideyoshi quickly grabbed his G36 and followed Cox out.

…

Chika looked around the room. No sign of Riko or You. It concerned her greatly because of how close they were to her. She couldn't imagine life without either of them; yet some madman just grabbed them both and went off somewhere with them, God knows if they'd even come back.

Chika panicked more and more, trying to find comfort in her fellow survivors. She turned to Hanamaru, the only one within immediate range of her that she trusted.

"Hey Maru." She asked her.

"Zura." She muttered, as usual.

"Do you think they're okay?" Chika asked her.

"I don't know." Hanamaru replied. Even Yoshiko, who was sitting a few spots away, had no clue what to do or even what to make of it.

Before long, the answer was provided to them. Out came a few of the guys from before, minus their leader Hideyoshi. They were carrying the two idols, Riko and You. They were both shoved into a chair and zip tied down.

"Stay here." One of the terrorists told You.

Chika saw the two and tried to get their attention. "Riko. You." She said quietly shouting (that's an oxymoron.)

"Chika?" You muttered. You saw Chika and was relieved to see she was still okay, despite evening happening here right now.

"You-chan." Chika quietly called out again.

"Chika. Chika are you alright?" She tried asking without drawing too much attention to themselves. It's not like they were very far away, only a couple yards.

She nodded. "What about Riko? Is she okay?"

You turned to the only other important person in the room. Riko's face flowed with tears. There was a large brown and red spot in her shoulder near her arm where Hideyoshi basically torched her arm. "Riko. Riko you okay?"

Suddenly she came back around looking over to Chika. "Chika?"

"Riko…" she muttered raising out her hand towards her. Riko tried something similar, but couldn't as she was thoroughly strapped down.

"Chika are you okay?" You asked as quietly as she could without alerting anyone else.

"Yeah I'm okay, so is Yoshiko-chan and Hanamaru." She replied. "I think Mari's okay too."

You gave a slight sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay Chika."

"I am too." Riko replied as much as she could.

Chika looked around the room, trying to figure out what she was looking at. All of the guards here were all heavily armed and possessed the knowledge to use the weaponry they came here with. She didn't know what the explosion was earlier, but she knew it had something to do with these guys.

"We need to get out of this." Chika chimed in. "We need to organize everyone in the gym and revolt."

"Ummm, Chika that's a pretty terrible idea." You admitted to her.

"I'm with You on this." Riko groaned lightly. "That's dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well we have to do something Riko. We can't just sit here and let these people do this to us." Chika told them. "We can do this. We're going to make it if we just band together."

Almost as if they knew what she was plotting, two of the terrorists approached Chika. Without warning, one of them drove the butt of his stock into Chika's face, immediately bloodying her nose and knocking her down.

"Chika!" Riko and You both cried out in terror, both lurching forward as if they were going to help her. The other terrorist who came with him pointed his own weapon at them.

"Sit back down." He gave them a simple command.

"You can't-"

"Sit back down." He told them again.

You and Riko both slowly calmed themselves down as Chika slowly sat back up. She was still holding her nose as blood flowed down her face.

You turned to Riko. Riko's look of sheer terror told her it was okay. You looked back to the terrorist and did as he asked her, leaning back into her chair.

Riko may have been injured, but she was definitely still concerned about Chika. She also got back into her chair.

After a few moments the two terrorists went back to their jobs, whatever they may have been. Riko and You realized they wouldn't be talking to their idol leader any time soon.

You sighed as she began to quietly confide in the only other person in the same position anymore. Riko.

"Hey. Riko…" she tried asking her.

"What?" She replied, not knowing what she might have to say.

"Are we going to die?" She asked.

Riko, at first, seemed a little taken back by the statement. "No." She replied. "I think we'll be fine. The Police can handle this."

You looked around. "Are you sure about that?" You asked her.

Riko nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

A few moments of silence between the two passed before Riko broke the ice. "Hey You."

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How long have you known Chika?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well. I know you two have been friends since you were kids. But that's a pretty broad timeframe." She started.

"Why do you want to know this?" You asked her.

Riko looked over to Chika. "I just want to know a little more about her. That's all." She replied. "Just in case something happens to one of us. Besides, we're gonna be here for a while. Might as well find something to talk about."

You sighed. "Well. It's a long story."

…

Outside the school, hundreds of concerned parents and family arrived outside the school. They were all situated behind the barricades set up by the police. Uranohoshi was being quickly surrounded by hundreds of police officers. Among the concerned families were Mito and Shima Takami. Chika's older sisters.

They were next to the barricade on the road. The second Mito heard police cars zooming by, she went outside to see what was happening. It didn't take long for them to show up and find this fiasco going on.

They could still hear automatic fire in the distance, but it was dying down a bit. Enough anyway for some of the police officers to get out of the front lines.

Mito was the first to arrive on scene and start panicking. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She rushed the crowd, heading to the front. She came upon some of the officers forming a blockade.

"Hey. Hey!" She tried getting their attention.

They continued to ignore her, along with the rest of the people.

"My sister's in there. Aren't you going to do anything?" She yelled.

Little does she realize that her voice was merely one in a large crowd, all of which were asking the same question.

"Hey! Shouldn't you guys being something to get her out?"

Before Mito could finish her rant, Shima grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, it's no use. They're more concerned with stopping the attack right now." The oldest sister tried telling her.

"But Chika's still in there."

"We don't know that yet. For all we know, she got out or even ditched school." She told her. "Besides. It would be best if we just left them to do their jobs.

Mito was about to say something about that, but she stopped herself, realizing she was right. She groaned. "Fuck. What if something happens?"

Shima grabbed her tighter and suddenly got a new determined look on her face. "No. That won't happen. We just have to give her time."

Mito had to calm herself down. She breathed slowly. "Okay. Okay. Let's just hope mom doesn't-"

 _Ring ring._

A loud cell phone ringer went off, playing what sounded like the Tetris theme song from Mito's pocket. She digged into her pant leg and pulled out an old flip phone she's been hanging onto. The caller ID simply said mom.

Mito sighed as Shima patted her in the shoulder. "You have a bad habit of jinxing it, you know that?" Mito rolled her eyes as she answered the phone.

"Hey mom." She tried answering.

Meanwhile. Across the chaos of the crime scene, and at the front lines was an officer.

He kept his back pinned to the squad car he arrived in. Bullets crashed into the surrounding area, damaging his car and the roads he sat on.

"Jesus Christ, how much ammo do these people even have?" He yelled to himself, attempting to return fire from behind cover. He poked his pistol out and fired as rapidly as he could, not knowing if any of it was having any effect. "Fuck. FUCK FUCK." He panicked more and more before something hit the back of his squad car.

He looked back to see a large SWAT truck pull up and hit his car. He couldn't hear anything do to the gunfire. Several officers piled out of the back, returning fire. One of the officers signaled to the rookie to get out of there.

He nodded faster than a Lamborghini and peeled out just as quick. He basically ran into the SWAT officer and was quickly brought away from the scene with a few officers providing covering fire. By the time he was out of the way, he couldn't hear anything except a loud and constant ringing.

He was breathing hard, trying miserably to find his breath. The SWAT officer tried getting his attention. By the time he heard anything, he was already screaming. "Can you hear me?! At all?"

He nodded.

The officer in black simply pointed him in the direction of the crowd. He didn't have to be told twice what that meant. He hobbled over there as fast as he could. His light blue uniform, tarnished by blood and dirt. He passed the barricades and was greeted by another officer. The Police Captain for the city.

"Hey. Otonashi? Otonashi, you with me?"

The poor rookie had no clue what was going on.

The captain pointed back to an ambulance. He nodded and wandered over to it. He sat down next to some other people who were caught in the crossfire. A few officers and a teacher from the school. The cops just seemed to be covered in a few bruises whereas the teacher's whole left arm was scarlet red. An old woman with short brown hair and glasses was tending to them.

The rookie sat down next to some fellow officers.

"Hey Otonashi." The one right next to him asked. "You good man?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

"You aren't hurt are you?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

It didn't take long for the woman tending to the teacher to turn around and see the newest arrival. The old woman seemed a little surprised to see him. "Oh hello Kouta. Fancy seeing you again."

"Hi miss Kunikida." He muttered.

"You don't look so good." She asked him.

He sighed. "I just went through actual combat for the first time. That… and my sister is still in there. Odds are that Hanamaru is too." He told her.

She finished tending to the teacher and came over to the young officer.

"Well Kouta, you just need to have some faith that they're okay." the seemingly wise old woman had reassured him, kneeling down in front of him so she can begin her first aide administration.

He groaned a bit in direct response. "I don't know."

She sighed as she looked his body over for injuries. "You and Tomoka have been through a lot, I'm certain she's okay right now. She's like your mother, resourceful." She said chuckling. "You are remarkably resilient."

"Oh God. If mom were around to see me now." he groaned to himself.

"She'd be proud of you." Miss Kunikida replied.

"I let Tomoka in there."

"You didn't know. Don't beat yourself up over it." She told him.

"I can't leave her in there."

"You'll get her out. I promise that."

He turned to her. "Aren't you worried about Hanamaru?"

"I am." She replied, still patching up any wounds he had. "But I know she'll be fine."

"How?" He asked her.

"I remember when the Americans came and bombed us. I remember when I was nearly killed by my own father. I believed I'd be fine. I prayed and I prayed and look, almost 70 years later and I'm still here." She told him. "I believe my granddaughter can make it. So therefore, she'll make it. The same goes for your little sister Kouta. Even if not, there's not much I can do out here about it is there?"

"No."

"Exactly. Is there anything you can do right now?" She asked him.

"No…" he answered.

"Exactly. So for now, just have a little faith that they're okay."

"Well how do we know that-"

"Have you heard gunfire from the school lately? Gunfire not directed at us?"

"Uh. No?" He was confused.

"These boys told me that they're taking hostages, not killing them all." She told him.

"So you're saying that they might just be hostages and not hurt?" He asked. She nodded in response.

Behind her, a couple of SWAT officers passed by carrying a body. Officer Otonashi watched them drag an Uranohoshi student away in blood. He recognized her to be Kanan Matsuura, mostly because she was in the town's pride and joy, Aqours.

He and his sister were at the first Aqours show, back when it just consisted of Kanan, Mari, and Dia. It was also back when he was still in high school. His personal favorite was Kanan, despite never actually getting the chance to really talk to her.

"Someone should probably tell Matsuura his daughter is dead." he sighed, seeing his deceased idol.

…

 **A/N. And I'm back. Well that's a hell of a… let down considering how long I've been gone. Anyway, next chapter's gonna be a little slower.**

 **What do you guys think our villain's plan is?**


	5. A Long Day

" **The Good Old Days are now."**

 **-Tom Clancy. 1937-2013**

…

 **04\. Long Day**

 _On a bright and sunny day in the city of Numazu, two friends played on the beach. The waves crashed along the shoreline and gently rolled along the beach. It was the early month of May, and summer had just begun._

 _Chika and Kanan had just gotten off of a school for the weekend and we're gonna spend it having fun at the beach. "Come on Kanan." Chika cried out._

" _Slow down Chika, not everyone want to spend all their time running around." Kaman complained as she followed after her friend._

" _You're just slow!" Chika called out._

 _Chika had no idea where the hell she was going, but she knew it was going to be fun when she got there. Kanan followed along the best she could._

" _Chika look." Kanan pointed to the sky. Chika looked up and saw a large group of seagulls flying overhead._

" _Wow. Cool." She replied. It's not that they've never seen a formation of birds flying by, it's the fact that they never seem to appreciate when there's such a large group of them, like now for instance. Then something caught her attention. A girl sitting on her own on the beach._

 _Chika looked towards the other girl in amazement._

" _Kanan, look down there." She pointed further down the beach, closer to the shoreline. Kanan looked down to see the other girl chillin in the sand._

" _Oh. Yeah I see her."_

" _Let's go say hi!" Chika exclaimed running towards her new potential friend. Kanan saw no problem and followed her._

" _Wait for me Chika." Kanan replied._

 _Chika practically tackled the girl at the bottom of the beach. "Hi!"_

 _The other girl let out a terrified scream. "Ah, hey what are you doing?!"_

 _Chika rolled over her and into the rolling waves. "Uhm. Sorry." She apologized._

 _Before much could come from the apology, Kanan did the same thing and tackled the poor girl like Chika did. "Hiya!" She exclaimed as she did the same._

" _Cut it out!" She replied, getting back up._

 _As a kid, Kanan was about as immature and irresponsible as Chika. "So who's your new friend Chika?"_

" _I don't know. Who are you?"_

" _You tackled me! I can't be your friend." The short haired girl replied._

" _I don't know. She does that to literally everyone I've ever known." Kanan told her. "Sorry. Maybe we should say hi first. I'm Kanan!" She enthusiastically replied._

" _Uh. Hi?" She replied, more puzzled than anything. "And you are?" she gestured towards the Milan obsessed girl._

" _My name is Chika!" She replied grabbing her hands. "Your turn."_

" _Uhmmm." She looked around, trying to avoid the situation. "I'm You."_

" _Wow. That's a pretty name." Chika replied._

 _You blushed. "Oh. Ummm thanks."_

 _Kanan sat back and sighed. "Chika and You-chan, sitting in a tree."_

 _Suddenly, You realised what was happening. "Uh, hey wait." She suddenly broke free. "I just met her."_

" _Getting a little over flustered are we?" Kanan teased._

" _Mom!" She cried out. Kanan and Chika just started breaking down laughing. "Hey. You guys are mean."_

" _We're just playing with you." Kanan told her._

" _Yeah but…" You ran out of things to say. "Shut up!"_

" _Do you go to the same school as us?" Chika asked._

" _I go to Uchiura Elementary." You replied._

" _Oh no way. Us too. Did you just move here." Chika asked getting more excited._

" _I used to live in Numazu, but… now I'm here." You told them._

" _Awesome!" Chika exclaimed. "I guess I'll see you in school on Monday."_

" _Uh..yeah." You replied, not sure how to react to just making a new friend. Before he thoughts could continue any further, suddenly Chika went out and poked You in the shoulder._

" _Tag, you're it." Chika yelled as when suddenly took off in the other direction. Kanan did the same following Chika._

 _You wasn't able to react quiet fast enough and tried catching Chika. "Hey, get back here." You called out. She followed after the two as fast as she could. She went running off of the beach and onto the docks where her mother was watching them play._

 _They zoomed past her at full speed. You finally managed to snag a grab on Kanan._

" _Got you!" She cried as she suddenly turned around._

" _Not for long." Kanan replied suddenly gaining more speed than You was capable of out running. "Tag." She got her._

 _You stopped. "Hey." She got irritated and started chasing after Kanan again._

 _Her mother stood by watching whatever was going on._

 _She had no idea she just made a friend for life._

…

The two hostages remained together, tied down to a chair. You quickly concluded her origins tale. "That's kinda how it went anyway. That was back when I was like 5, if that."

Riko thought for a moment. "So you really have been with Chika since the beginning?"

"Basically, yeah. She was the first person who tried to be my friend after I…" she paused.

"You what?" Riko asked.

"No. It's nothing." You brushed it off.

"Obviously it's not if you were going to bring it up." Riko pointed out. "Tell me. What exactly do you have to lose at this point." Riko noted the dark situation at hand.

You thought for a moment. "I haven't even told Chika this yet, but I moved here to Uchiura just after I was supposed to die." At the word die, Riko suddenly got a cold chill down her back.

"Die?" Riko asked.

"Unfortunately yes. When I was just a little girl, I was supposed to die I guess." You explained. "I'm not even sure of all the details myself, but I guess I had some incurable genetic disorder or something." she continued. "Chika was there to help me when I was recovering, she was what I needed most I guess."

You paused before continuing.

"I really just want to leave here alive, preferably with Chika."

Riko looked over to the crowd and saw Chika sitting in the crowd, panicked as everyone else. More and more of these terrorists were rounding the student body up, and Chika was held to the highest standards of them, being probably the most famous person in the school, next to maybe Dia or Mari.

Everyone else in the school was looking up to her, specifically her. She was the one who was trying to save their school, so it only made sense that she was the most looked up to one here. Most of the first years even idolized her like a goddess of sorts.

Riko sighed. "Maybe when this is over, I can tell Chika…" her thoughts trailed off before she could really finish her sentences.

"What?" You asked.

"Umm nothing." She looked back to Chika. "I hope everyone's alright. Wonder what my mom is thinking."

"Probably the same thing as everyone else." You replied honestly. "Hopefully we aren't in the mess for too long. The police should be able to help."

"I don't know You, they seem pretty useless right now." Riko replied, referencing how not a single officer had managed to get inside yet.

"Yeah, well… these guys are probably professionals, the cops just need a few minutes to rally their forces and then." She stopped mid sentence and finally admitted it. "Yeah… we're actually, probably fucked."

Riko and You both sighed.

"Hey, at least we're all in this together right?" You asked.

Riko nodded. "Yeah, we're not quiet dead yet." She looked around at the gloomy situation. "Then again." Riko paused. "What's keeping us from getting shot right now? Why us?"

"That guy in the white shirt." You told her. "He's the guy keeping us alive. The one who branded you, probably wants us for something."

"But why us? What did we do to deserve this?" Riko asked rhetorically.

Despite the rhetorical question, You gave a response anyway. "I don't know, but it might have something to do with our parents. He said something about my father and also said something about you." She theorized out loud.

"But, I never knew my father." Riko told her.

"Yeah and mine is a ferry captain. So whatever bone he has to pick with them…" You paused before continuing. "It must be pretty deep for him to want to do this to us."

"Maybe your father hadn't told you about something?" Riko thought out loud.

"Or maybe your father did too. I don't know." You replied.

A few more gunshots echoed through the hallways into the gym.

"I really don't want to know who that was." You and Riko both said out loud together.

…

Floating on the waves of the ocean was a passenger ferry. Not a super big yacht, but one large enough to carry around a bunch of tourists to see the sights of the countryside by sea. On board, close to a hundred tourists and crew rolled along the ocean.

A bartender served drinks to the increasingly intoxicated passengers. People throwing up over the edge railing, white uniformed men walking around and assisting its passengers.

On board the control deck, Captain Watanabe stood at the wheel. The man was roughly 6 foot tall, white short hair and his white naval uniform. He ran the whole ship, coordinated where it would go and what it would do when it got there. Today so far had been uneventful. A handful of drunks passing out and a few people getting motion sickness.

However, he didn't know what was going on outside of his vessel yet.

"Skipper." A crew member came up to him, almost completely out of breath. "I got something you need to hear about."

Captain Watanabe looked confused. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Sir. The radio." He muttered out.

He lightly groaned. "Fantastic. Did you break it? "

"No skipper…" he replied, still outta breath. "There's a radio broadcast. It pertains to you sir."

"To me?" He asked, confused.

"Sir." he handed him a regular AM radio. Captain Watanabe took the radio from him and turned it on. Luckily it was already tuned to the correct station.

" _An update on the Uranohoshi situation, it is being confirmed there are approximately 30 students as faculty being held hostage at the school. Police have confirmed an approximate number of survivors."_ Captain Watanabe's face turned sour. _"Earlier this afternoon, a unknown amount of gunman entered the school and began to open fire on students. They have since appeared to have begun to hold hostages, and are streaming the situation on the internet streaming service Twitch. No report yet as to why they began their assault or as to why they spared who they did. We'll keep you updated."_

He turned off the radio.

"You…" he said to himself. "Call my daughter now."

"We tried to already sir." He replied. "We still don't have a response."

Captain Watanabe looked displeased with the situation at hand. "What about my wife, can we contact her."

"She's at the school's barricade trying to find You now sir." He replied.

The anguish on Captain Watanabe's face was very clear as he practically pulled whatever hair had out. He didn't know if his daughter was even alive or not. He looked back over to the crowd of people enjoying their day. He knew what he had to do, but at the same time he couldn't abandon the paying customers he had on board.

He contemplated what to do for a moment and then sighed. "Lieutenant Dan. Get us back to dry dock immediately. We're ending the day a little early."

The navigator looked confused. "We're doing what sir?"

"Get us home Lieutenant." He commanded.

"Umm. Yes sir." He replied, more confused than anything. It was still a perfectly lawful order, it had to be followed even if it was a bit of a confusing one. Of course, he didn't have the slightest clue what the hell was going on at that moment either, so that would play a big part of his confusion.

"Sir what are we doing?" The young sailor asked his captain.

"Hirano, when we land. Everyone is free to go home." Captain Watanabe told him.

"Umm sir. What about the reservations for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Do You really think that's appropriate right now?" he asked him honestly. "Right now, all that matters is I get back to her school now. Full speed ahead." he commanded.

The lieutenant began turning the boat around, making haste to the shoreline. _Don't tell me I'm too late to do something._ He thought to himself. He pulled out his phone to call his wife. Ready for whatever comes next.

…

The aircraft bay on board the Jack Ryan was always full, always had activity of some kind going on. Today was no different. Inside the bay, an Osprey made its preparations for flight.

Several men in colored jumpsuits were sticking tubes and whatnot into the bird. One of the men was not in the same colored jumpsuits. He was instead wearing a black and woodland uniform. He oversaw the craft.

Coming onto the flight deck were a couple of other similarly dressed soldiers. "Hey Cox!" one of the men called out. "What's this active situation bullshit we got going on again? Another pirate ship again?" Carmichael asked.

"Arrgg." Scott, the JTF2 Canadian added.

"Watch it Corporal. Or I swear to God, you'll be PRIVATE Carmichael before the end of the day." The major told the young corporal in a much more angrier way than he probably intended.

"Uh. Sorry sir." Carmichael responded' realizing he had fucked up. "What are we doing sir?"

"Tell you when everyone else gets here so there only needs to be one briefing. Not several." He told the junior NCO. "Get in the damn bird and wait for the rest of the team."

"Yes sir." Carmichael whimpered away to the Osprey.

Cox returned to his business, whatever it may have been. He continued to punch numbers and orders into a computer sitting on a desk. He had plenty of shit to be doing, and most of it was minor amounts of paperwork.

A few other members came in, not saying much other than 'Reporting For duty sir.' or something along the lines of that. Cox simply ignored them the best he could as he continued his job. It wants until Sergeant Sakurachi came in did he do anything.

"Major." his voice caught his attention.

"Sakurachi, i see you're ready." He turned his attention to him. He too, like all the others, was fully geared up. Dressed in full battle rattle. "Do you have the weapons rack?"

"Yes sir. On its way now." Sakurachi replied.

Cox suddenly got frustrated. "I told you to…" he paused, containing his rage. "Whatever. Carry on."

Sakurachi entered the bird and took his seat next to Scott.

"Hey sir." Scott told him in his usual overly enthusiastic tone.

"Morning Scott. Where's Okazaki and Fernandez?" He asked.

"Coming now I think sir." He pointed to the elevator where two females came out. "That's them sir."

Sure enough, out came a girl in a wheelchair, and another carrying a rack of weapons. Sakurachi got up and started walking over to the Spanish woman. "Alright. Hurry up, we ain't got all day."

" _Vete a la mierda."_ She responded in a low tone. Sakurachi grabbed the front of the case and helped her wheel it to the Osprey.

"This everyone shit?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is it." She replied. "Took a minute since Okazaki isn't much help." She told him plainly.

"Yeah, well the weapons room is right next to your barracks." He told the young sergeant.

"Yeah I know. You're lazy. Etc." She replied, finishing pushing the gear to the Osprey. She went over to the front of the rack and opened it up.

"Alright. Everyone grab your shit." Sakurachi told the rest of the group. Everyone came out and grabbed their weapons.

Sergeant Scott, a dimwitted Canadian JTF2 medic, grabbed his rifle, a C7 rifle.

Corporal Carmichael, a french EOD expert and professional idiot from GIGN, grabbed his SIG 550 rifle.

Sergeant Fernandez, the Catholic sniper from the Spanish Army, used her signature L96A1 sniper.

1st Lieutenant Okazaki, being the only member of the team not actually doing anything besides providing support, already had her M1911 and computer by her side.

First Sergeant, acting Sergeant Major Sakurachi and second in command, took his weapon from the rack, an G36C.

Nine, the Staff Sergeant sniper spotter with a classified name from GSG9, took his small yet deadly MP7A1.

That only left Major Cox, an old US Marine, with his trusty M16 sitting on the rack.

As everyone finished loading up their gear, Cox turned to his team. "Fall in." He issued the command as everyone quickly moved into a small formation. "Alright. Quick briefing before we take off." He told them as he started to explain everything he knew up to this point. "Any questions?" he asked.

Carmichael raised his hand. "Will there be snacks for the ride?" He asked jokingly.

Cox wound up groaning from yet another stupid statement made by Corporal Carmichael. "Any actual questions?" he asked.

Silence.

"Good. Load up. Fall out." He told them. Sakurachi turned to take his seat. Carmichael looked over to the girl in the wheelchair.

"So wheels, do we need to strap you down to the bird like a truck in a plane?" He teased the poor girl.

As Fernandez pushed Okazaki into a spot where she wouldn't literally roll all over the place, she responded. "Wait, who let you out of the vending machine? I thought we locked you in there eh?" Okazaki mocked him in a Canadian accent.

A collective ooh went out. Carmichael was not about to be out down by a cripple. "Yeah well…" he stopped. "Shut up."

Sakurachi patted him on the back. "Don't worry. Maybe next time you can get the upper hand on a girl cerebral palsy next time." He roasted.

Cox slowly entered his ship. He quickly told the pilot to take off.

Sakurachi felt the Osprey start to rumble up, either that or they were opening the main door and letting them out.

"Hey. Are there going to be any in flight movies playing?" Scott asked.

"Probably the same one Carmichaels enjoying right now, called the UCMJ." Okazaki teased him too.

"Shut the fuck up." Cox commanded his team.

As the everyone hushed up in the bird, something became clear to Sakurachi. Cox seemed extra pissed today. _Wonder what pissed him off?_ He thought to himself.

...

 **A/N here's a late assed chapter. By the way, happy Veterans Day. For bonus points, give a Marine a box of crayons. Go on… I dare ya.**


End file.
